Musim Kemarau
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Kisah orang-orang dari dua desa berbeda yang tengah dilanda musim kemarau yang dasyat/drabbles/non-pairing/genre di dalam/penyuntingan fict atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the drabbles


**(A/N : Yo, minna tachi! Kanda muncul lagi di fandom ini ^w^)/ Dan ini fict kumpulan drabble (nista) yang ide-nya muncul dari berbagai media(?) Kebetulan, dari sekian drabble yang Kanda buat, ada yang nyata dari saya juga. Kalau begitu, _enjoy the drabbles_** ** _)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim Kemarau**

 **Voca Fict (drabbles)**

 **.**

 **Genre :** **humor/sliceoflife**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Sakamaki Kanda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1) Tanda-tanda**

Wajah Len gusar ketika berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Dia menerawang ke atas dengan santai, dan–

"An**r! Panas parah kemarau tahun ini! Siap-siap hitam kulit gue!"

Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda dari Desa Sukamaju, merutuki musim panas tahun ini.

.

 **2) Gersang**

Miku mengendap-endap masuk kamar sang Ibu. Mengambil sarung tangan, serbet, jaket, dan kaca mata. Dengan langkah pelan, Miku mulai keluar rumah.

"Miku! Mau ke mana, kamu? Ngapain bawa-bawa begituan segala?"

Mamam kamu, nak.

"Miku mau main, mak! Diluar gersang banget. Banyak debu. Miku pinjem bentar kok!"

Hatsune Miku, gadis dari desa Sukmajaya 2, masih sayang sama kulitnya.

.

 **3) Panen**

Dua pemuda desa Sukamaju, Len dan Kaito tengah berbincang dibawah naungan saung dekat sawah.

"Kai, gue gak yakin dengan panen kali ini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Lu gak liat tuh tanah udah mulai retak-retak? Lama-lama rugi lah kita kalau gagal."

"Oh kalau gue sih enggak, Len," Len bingung.

"Lho? Kok?"

"Gue sekarang bertani pohon kaktus di pekarang rumah."

Kagamine Len, sadar juga kalau punya temen _sableng._

.

 **4) Kekeringan Air**

Rin bergegas menuju rumah Miku sambil membawa ember besar beserta sebuah handuk menggantung di leher.

"Miku! Lama banget sih! Cepetan, oi!" Miku keluar rumah.

"Lu aja ah sono! Gua gak mau mandi di sumur terbuka!"

"Ih. Mau lu gak mandi? Dih, gua mah ogah. Yaudah gue aja sendiri."

Setelah berdebat 5 menit, Miku dengan terpaksa ikut Rin mandi di sumur. Lalu dia merutuki ke mana perginya air sumur rumahnya itu.

.

 **5) Naik-turun**

Salah satu kebencian Luka selain ramai mandi di sumur terbuka, yaitu naik-turun bukit dulu. Tidak jauh sih, hanya curamnya itu lho.

"Nanti gue minta pemerintah suruh buat eskalator di sini. Emangnya gak capek apa?"

Kesabaran dan kekesalan Luka sudah direnggut oleh jalan curam dan berbatu itu.

.

 **6) Nyuci**

Desa Sukamaju telah dilanda kekeringan massal. Alhasil, yang paling ribet di sana ialah ibu-ibu mau nyuci.

"Bu Haku, mau nyuci di mana ya? Sungai kita kan sudah surut,"

"Oh, kalau saya sih nyuci di tempat _laundry_ ,"

"Wah, saya denger sih tempat _laundry_ juga krisis air, bu. Jadinya, sementara _laundry_ di sana ditutup sementara."

Haku kicep di tempat.

.

 **7) Es Kelapa**

Desa Sukmajaya 2 ialah surga kelapa muda. Akaito dengan golok andalan, siap manjat pohon untuk mengambil beberapa buah kelapa yang sudah matang.

"Mas, awas lho! Gue denger di pohon itu ada 'penunggunya'."

Akaito tidak jadi naik. Malah naik motor ke luar desa, beli es kelapa yang sudah siap santap.

.

 **8) Panas**

Kaito baru tiba di rumah, keringatnya sudah tak karuan banyaknya.

"Mak, kipas angin ke mana dah? Kok gak ada deket TV?"

Si Ibu menyahut dari dapur, "Rusak, nak."

"Mak, Kaito hijrah ke Kutub, ya?"

.

 **9) Irit Air**

Sore hari, Rei selalu mengutamakan mandi. Setelah mandi, bebas mau ngapain.

"Rei, irit air! Kamu itu! Mandi sampai ngabisin 3 ember besar! Kita lagi krisis air. Biarin aja, biar besok kamu mandi di sekolah."

Teguran sang Ibu membuat Rei meringis di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Tobat mandi boros air.

.

 **10) Bor Sumur**

Kepala Desa Sukamaju, Bapak Kiyoteru, terpaksa bor sumur rumahnya demi mendapatkan sumber mata air baru.

 **"** Wah, pak. Ini sudah di kedalaman 15 meter, tapi mata air masih belum ketemu."

Kiyoteru gigit jari. Uang gajian bulan ini siap ludas untuk bor sumur.

.

 **11) Demam**

Miku menjenguk Rin yang tengah terbaring lemas di kasurnya.

"Elu itu ya, ada-ada aja deh. Masa musim panas gini malah sakit demam."

"Suka-suka kenapa, Mik. Yang sakit gue ini, bukan elu."

Sip. Miku menghantam kepala Rin dengan guling serta bantalnya.

.

 **12) Mandi**

Miku, Luka, dan Rin bersama-sama menuju sumur terbuka untuk mandi sore. Ketika sampai di sana, sudah banyak orang mengantri. Mulai dari ibu-ibu yang mau nyuci, anak-anak, hingga bapak-bapak. Eit, jangan salah, sumur itu memiliki tembok, jadi terlihat seperti kamar mandi terbuka.

"Rame, Mik," sikut Rin.

"Luka sih lama. Pake nyariin sendal segala,"

"Ya maaf, mba. Sendal gue cuman itu doang habisnya."

Dan mereka membunuh waktu dengan bincang-bincang, hingga giliran mereka untuk mandi pun tiba.

.

 **13) Numpang**

Len sangat bersyukur karena sumur di rumahnya tidak kering, sampai temannya, Kaito, numpang mandi di rumahnya. Kini Len tengah menonton acara sore kesukaan sembari menunggu Kaito selesai mandi.

 _Byuuur! Byuuur! Byuuur! Byuuur!_ –

"EH KAMFRET! MANDINYA NYANTE DONG! LAMA-LAMA AIR RUMAH GUE HABIS CUMAN BUAT LU MANDI!"

Seketika hening, tak ada suara air. Dan Kaito keluar kamar mandi dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

.

 **14)** **Masak**

Miku guling-gulingan di kamar. Kipas angin menyala senantiasa menemani. Hari ini hari Sabtu, Miku libur dan lantas malas-malasan di rumah. Hingga Emak-nya tercinta datang, "Mik,"

"Iye, mak?"

"Beli makanan sana."

Miku bangkit, "Lho? Memangnya Emak gak masak? Sayur atau apa kek,"

"Memangnya masak enggak pakai air? Mau pakai air got?"

Miku meringis, teringat sumur rumah sudah benar-benar kering, mau mandipun harus ke tetangga. Dengan cepat, ia langsung kabur ke luar rumah, beli makan di warteg terdekat.

.

 **15) Selang Air**

Rin bersenandung gembira. Di pundaknya tersangket gulungan selang air. Rumah Luka tujuannya. Hari ini, Rin ingin mengembalikan selang yang dipinjamnya dari Luka. Sesampainya di sana, Rin menemukan Luka termangu di teras, secepatnya Rin menghampiri.

"Lha? Kenapa lu, ka?" Luka tak bergeming. Rin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dih! Nih anak kenapa lagi," gumam Rin. Sampai sebuah ide nista muncul, gadis itu menyeringai jahat.

Ia luruskan selang air yang tadi dibawa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rin menyambuk belakang tubuh Luka.

Yang dicambuk menjerit sakit.

Rin dan Luka kejar-kejaran hingga ke desa sebelah.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **(A/N : Paham gak? Gak ya? Yang buat juga gak paham /yha/ Biasalah, otak saya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Dan, sudah lama tidak membuat fict humor /lol/ Ah baiklah, kritik dan saran akan sangat Kanda nantikan dari kalian! Nah, sampai jumpa!)**


End file.
